The Gift's Solstice
by Monokia
Summary: Taken by birth, the Dragon spent her life caged away. Now with the help of an Ice-Harvester she finally learns to Let Go; Elsa had always been going down the right path, she just needed someone by her side to help her to see it. 3-shot
1. Chapter 1

She was trapped in a cold dark fortress; not that she minded anyway. She shrunk away from any sign of warmth and, in those cases, a rumble would resound as well as a few shouts before it would quiet. She couldn't help it, her lips would pull back over her teeth and her confines would rattle. Not long afterwards, all would be cold and silent again.

It was second nature to her. Her body shuddered as she felt a compelling unshakable urge to bash her nose up and out. She felt cramped and had never really stretched herself out; before she knew it, she was free. The world, similar to where she had been before, was a soothing dark.

Even though it was tough she pulled her body out of the shell and landed with a wet splash against the ground. Turning around she kicked off the egg sack deposits that still clung onto her little figure. It was then that she heard a rattle and ,immediately, felt hatred towards her brethren still inside beginning to wake. She spat at their prison-turned-tomb and watched how the ice crept all over the sides of each of the eggs- freezing what life there was inside.

It wasn't a bad way to go for her kind. They preferred the silence and the cold. And now there would be nothing but an eternity of that for them.

"You're heart is frozen but I don't care. I love you just the same and here you'll remain by my side. Rest, daughter of mine, Precious little Elsa."

She curled herself up in a little ball and drifted to sleep. A gnawing at her stomach gave her no peace for the rest of the terrible night that lasted forever inside the cave.

* * *

Her short life turned upside down. Locked away in the dungeon of a castle for thirteen years, by anyone's standards, was considered very unpleasant.

Dragons were rare already as it was. To spot her breed was even rarer; it was not to her luck that the King and Queen of Arendelle took interest in her. So after they murdered her mother they ripped the newborn hatchling off of her mothers corpse.

The yolk from her hatching had yet to dry off of her before she was carried away.

"Why have you come, Little Princess? Come to kill the beast now that your mother and father have passed away; it's not like you'll believe me, but I had no hand in their undoing. There deaths were just that- another casualty carried away to the depths of the sea."

She flinched away at the harsh voice, "Of course I won't kill you!" Was that hope she saw in those light blue eyes? "I'm sorry for what my parents have done t-"

"I don't need a shallow apology; I've heard so much of them as it is. None of them have ever changed my life for the better. After the exchange of greedy money between your sires and my trappers, your sires have yet to come and see me in this damnable imprisonment they've placed me in. Those two Bastard monarchs left it to others to feed me and wile away the rest of my life in injustice. What good did it do them to buy a motherless hatchling only to lock it away for the remainder of my days; why couldn't they just kill me?"

"I cannot change the past and I can only deeply regret their treatment of you." Little tears escaped down the side of her cheek as she placed her hand through the cage, "I can only try and fix things for you. It'll never be enough, though."

Anna continued, "Either way, your freedom will be granted, but I'd like to ask you for help. I don't know how to run a kingdom, I was never taught by any of my scholars or my parents, but I know that you do. You've read all the books in the kingdom's library and I know dragons are smart. Could you help me? I can understand if you don't want to…"

Elsa stared again and saw the girl for what she was, just that. A child, not unlike like herself at one time, who had lost her parents too young and didn't know what to make of the world. She could let the girl keep her innocence untouched at least for the remainder of her youth. And suddenly she found nothing more important than sheltering someone from the burden of having to grow up too fast.

"I'll accept the offer on two conditions only: I will never be locked away again and you will spend the rest of your days atoning for your parents cruelty."

The Princess slowly nodded as she accepted the dragon's demands, "I can agree to that. Thank you! I'm sorry, but I don't know your name?"

"You may call me 'Elsa.'"

"Elsa," she tried out the name on her tongue before smiling, " you can call me Anna, then!" She unlocked the gate do Elsa's cell and then stepped aside so the dragon could move. The dragon slowly made her way out but kept a weary eye on Anna. Elsa had long since outgrown the confines of her cell and, over the many years, her body had changed. She stretched out her wings for the first time and embraced the newfound freedom.

Anna, on the other hand, had massively misjudged the dragons size and was frozen in awe. She would have to get a bigger room arranged and deal with the mess that introducing Elsa would cause the council. But that could be dealt with later…

For now she had found her first friend.

* * *

There was no bedroom large enough to fit Elsa's bulk except one from the royal wing. She was adamant about rooming with Anna and eventually got her way in the end. The Princess was a bit reluctant at first but eventually accepted that she would be sleeping at night with a dragon; it didn't take long for her to become grateful for this. It was a scorching hot summer but having an ice dragon around kept things on the cool side.

The council was in an uproar. To let a young uneducated Princess run the kingdom was one thing, but to let an icy dragon rule Arendelle was an entirely different matter. Whereas the young Princess could be controlled and influenced, Elsa could not. When Anna walked in with Elsa tailing not far behind, it took at least half an hour to get the indignant men settled down.

Finally, it took the dragon threatening to eat everyone in the room for it to go quiet.

"Anna will remain the figure of the crown for I have no desire for it, but matters of politics and law shall be given to me. At least until she turns twenty-one."

"This is absurd," said a particularly rebellious councilmen, "I'll not stand to have the scourge of your kind rule our beloved kingdom of Arendelle."

"I'm afraid that on that matter, you do not have a choice. The young Queen has appointed me acting ruler and none of you have the power to disobey." She affixed a cold eye to each of the men in front of her.

A few grumbles of complaint sounded but none of them chose to actively speak out this time.

"Again, all matters of politics, trade, law, and matters regarding the royal family shall be passed to me. You may find me either in the library or by Anna's side. I understand that many of you do not approve of this arrangement but I kindly suggest you keep it to yourselves."

Anna smiled grateful and turned to leave the throne room with Elsa, once again following closely behind. When Anna exited Elsa stopped to say one last thing before she left.

"Furthermore I know that there's a few of you who will try and defy Anna's wishes. For that I can only say that you better pray that I can't find you for I serve the crown now. If any of you seek to threaten it, I'll freeze your hearts from where you stand."

* * *

Her throat rumbled in pleasure while her eyes shown approval. Anna stopped touching and tried to hide her mirth unsuccessfully.

"Jeez, Elsa! You're just like a cat." Anna scratched the tip of Elsa's nose bridge and giggled once more when the dragon all but purred.

"I am nothing like those disgusting rat-catchers."

"Suuuuuure," Anna drawled, "then explain why all the rats that find their way into your bedroom winds up frozen solid."

"They're abhor-able creatures. I want nothing of their filth close to me."

"Okay, I understand Els. You don't have to deny it so fervently." Another scratch on Elsa's monstrous head before she hopped into her bed for the night. The bedroom dropped a few degrees until it reached a comfortable temperature to combat the summer's heat. She was quickly finding that having Elsa around was changing her life for the better.

* * *

Winning over Anna was one thing.

Winning over the hearts and minds of the people was quite another.

Elsa quickly realized that the life she was living in the castle was simple just another cage. A highly glorified and roomy cage, but one nevertheless. And dragons, no matter the size or type, weren't fond of cages.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Els?"

"Can we go outside today?"

"Sure, I'll let the guards know to clear everyone out of the garden."

"No, I mean, beyond the castle walls. I want to go down to the village where the people are. There's a festival going on today and they'll be singing and dancing. People will be walking the streets."

"Els," Anna said somberly, "I don't think that'll be such a good idea. You know that they don't know about you and I don't know what they'll do when they find out." She reached out to pat the dragon on her head but Elsa shook herself away.

"But what about our promise. We agreed that I wouldn't be locked away ever again, doesn't that still matter, don't you still care about that?"

"Of course! You can still go outside wherever you want to."

"Except I'm not allowed to meet any people?" Elsa finished dryly, "The only ones I see everyday are the servants of the castle and they barely acknowledge my existence."

"I'm sorry Elsa but you're being unreasonable. It's not right to drop you on the people like that. You're a big enough secret as it is and they're important to me. Now, I know you want to go and see them but… You just can't! Not right now."

The dragon had considered all of that; however, was she really going to live the rest of her days stuck all day in the castle? She adored Anna and valued her input but the little Princess didn't share Elsa's pain. The Princess got to go outside and make pleasantries with the citizens of Arendelle. She also was allowed to make her appearance at the festival and to play games, have fun, and meet everyone down there.

Was it too much to ask for Elsa to be allowed to do the same?

"Okay, then."

"I'm really sorry, I promise, I'll make it up to you later."

"No, I'm fine. You go have fun and enjoy yourself. I'll just stay here and sign some more documents."

Anna smiled brightly and tickled underneath Elsa's chin, "Thank you."

"I love you, Anna, I hope you know that."

"I love you too, I'll come and visit you when I'm back."

Elsa grinned as the little Princess danced away to her chariot. The girl spun around a couple of times to wave at her before she had rounded a corner and was gone from sight. Elsa dropped her cheerful countenance at once and sighed, "I love you most." And made her way back inside the castle.

* * *

It was the first day that her and Anna slept apart. The Princess argued that she was getting older and needed her own room. The dragon was hurt but agreed after a short while; Anna was old enough that she deserved her own space. She couldn't be by Elsa's side all the time.

Anna turned sixteen the second day of the Summer festival.

Elsa disobeyed Anna and went down the hill to the village for the first time.

* * *

Everything was new to her. It was night and the town was still; so unlike the commotion during the day. A few dogs started to bark at her but were called back inside by their owners. Elsa was left by herself once more. The streets were lined with empty shops which, the next day, would be replenished with bright and gaily items to draw customers. This was a new experience for Elsa. She had never been truly away from the castle except when she was a hatchling. She wasn't even a week old yet when she was brought here.

She felt like a child looking at the world with new eyes. The dragon snorted and weaved in between little stores and alleyways until she reached the town square. A beautiful fountain gushed water out and played a lovely tune to her ears.

She started humming and dancing. It was her first time letting go.

Beautiful creations decorated the floor; each one telling a story. It was an eloquent creation with bauble like fixtures hanging loosely off a loosely weaved net. Then next to it a ship rose out of a pile of snow and several men and women danced on its deck. One of the people that was crowned was peering down into the snow. A little head peered out stretching out her hand with a fish at her side, a crab on her shoulder, and a seagull floating along in the water beside her.

It was a fairytale that Elsa loved to read to Anna only a year ago. Those had stopped too when the Princess complained that those stories were only meant for little kids.

Not far away a woman glared at the girl in the water; her torso was that of an octopus. Wrapped around her chest and shoulders were two eels that smiled wickedly at each other.

A few more scattered seashells, starfish, and sand dollars. Elsa turned to make her way back to the castle when a set of uneven footsteps on the pavement scared her.

She hid.

"Hey Sven old boy, why don't we settle down for the night. I'll go to the tavern and get us a place to stay; maybe I can even find us a few carrots?"

"Why of course," said the same voice but it shifted into a lower octave, "You better remember to buy them this time or I-"

The voice cut off as it viewed Elsa's masterpiece.

"Wow, now this is ice!" He tripped over his words excitedly and ran forward to examine the craftsmanship more closely.

"Flawless," he said as he ran a hand across the bow of the ship, "boy, would I like to have a word with the person that created this!"

As it just so happens, he got his chance when the Dragon knocked over a pot with her tail. She was hidden behind a stall at the moment and gasped when she exposed her location.

"Is anyone there?"

"No, no one at all." Elsa responded.

"Usual voices come from somewhere." Kristoff smiled and walked towards the sound of her voice.

"No, don't come any closer!"

He stopped.

"Did you do all of this?" He waved a hand behind him.

A shy Elsa spoke quietly, "Yes."

"Well, man, you're good. I mean, I've tried my hand at ice-carving but wow! I couldn't even come close to being able to do something like this. So you did this for the festival, right?"

"Yes, my sister loves fairytales. Or loved, she hasn't let me read one to her for a long time now." Elsa made a white lie but she did consider herself Anna's sister. She loved her in that way, which meant that she was betraying her right now by even being here. Elsa had agreed with Anna not to go down to town, and look what she did, she was speaking to someone she wasn't suppose to.

"Well, I'd like to congratulate you in person, if that's alright?"

"No, no, no. It's okay, you don't have to do that," she responded a little to quickly, "but you should probably go. Please."

"But I just got here?"

She groaned, "Look, okay. I'm really shy and I don't want people to see me. This was suppose to be a surprise for my sister."

Kristoff smiled lightly and patted Sven on the head, "Okay. But will I eventually get to see you?"

"Yes, no, maybe? I'll be here next year."

"Next year? That's a long ways away! Fine, I suppose that's as good as it's going to get. And look, I understand not being totally comfortable around people. I'm not going to judge. But I'll be back next year. After all, I'll be to busy during the winter harvesting ice to sell during the summer. That's the only reason I'm in town at the moment."

"Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled and began to walk off, "What's your name by the way? Unless, you don't want to tell me. And again, I'm not one to judge."

Here was her moment to lie, but Elsa felt like she could be brave. Even if it was for just one moment.

"Elsa, but please don't tell anyone."

Kristoff grinned head-to-toe, "Okay, see you next year, Elsa. I'm looking forward to your next creation." He left whistling and humming an old tune.

* * *

She was rolled up in a little ball catching the sunlight that filtered through the window. Suddenly, Anna sprinted in gaily and was squeaking with bottled-up excitement.

"Elsa, you should have seen it. Some person decorated the town square last night with decorations and no one knows who it was. Everyone in Arendelle is searching for whoever did it! Its simply marvelous!"

Elsa shifted politely and turned her gaze upon the Princess, "Oh really?" was all she said.

Anna shook her head fervently, "Yeah, it's a depiction of the Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson. Ah, the Prince dancing on the boat is so dreamy and the mermaid is peering up out of the water at him. I don't know where he got the seagull from though."

"Anna, I thought you weren't interested in fairy-tales?"

"Of course not, but the man that did that must be so handsome." She sighed dreamily and started fantasizing about the mysterious ice-sculpture of Arendelle.

Elsa was relieved that Anna didn't suspect her and also really disappointed, "Not all amazing artists are handsome, and what makes you think that the person that made that was a guy?"

"He must be in order to haul all of that ice into the town square."

"Maybe," Elsa admonished and went back to napping in the sunlight.

It seemed next year couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Anna turned seventeen.

By this point, she really didn't know how to use her wings. And Elsa was scared of flying. So the dragon walked all the way back down to the square and was a little more cautious this time around; however, as soon as she reached it, she felt truly free. This time, she didn't craft mermaids or men. She brought to life another story.

A humble little round table rested right in front of the fountain. Teacups, plates, silverware, and furniture all stood side by side to form a giant ring around the center square. A girl reclined against the base of the fountain while a beastly man in human clothes hovered right above her; his eyes looked down filled with concern but most of all love.

A little rose bloomed on the small table she had first crafted and a thin-translucent ice dome fit just over it. Right next to the pair at the fountain was a little tea-set, and one of the teacups was cracked minutely on its rim.

A few scattered rose bushes here and their and an elaborate candlestick later, her newest fairytale-inspired-art was finished. She would be heading back to the castle now; Elsa felt a little disappointed.

"So you've returned. The man's voice from last year called out. She ran to the same place she hid last time but luckily he didn't see her. He was walking down a street nearby but a house blocked his view of Elsa; all he saw was the magnificent scene playing out right before him."

"Hey, are you here or did I come too late?"

The dragon remained silent for a few moments before replying, "I'm here."

"Good, I'm glad I didn't miss you. And bye the way, I love what you've done to the place. I might cry."

"Go ahead, I won't judge."

Kristoff sighed and rested his head against Sven, "Is that Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes, another of my sister's favorites."

"You must really love her."

"I do, but she's changed. Sometimes I wonder what happened to the girl who adored fairy-tales and tailed around all the time behind me like a little duckling. She's changed and I'm afraid that it is not necessarily for the better…"

"Funny isn't it? People do change with time. Gosh, I would know better than anyone else. I've had to baby-sit hundreds of children at one time, all from my very large family. Now they're embarrassed when I tell them stories of what they use to do when they were younger."

"Seems like you have a very loving family."

"Well, yeah. I suppose so; but enough about me. Didn't you say I could see you this year?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Her voice colored in fear and disapproval.

Kristoff barked in laughter, "Trust me; I bet I've seen worse. Do you have a weird scar or something?"

"No, but I'm really not suppose to let people see me."

He was silent for a moment as he took the time to ponder this new bit of information, "It's not like you don't like people. It's that you're not allowed to see them. Does your family not let you go outside much or something? How could they, what is wrong with them?"

"It's not them, it's me!" Elsa pleaded but Kristoff only shook his head. He sighed, letting go of some of his frustration, and made up his mind to try and coax Elsa from out of her shell. Or from out of the back of an empty stall in this case.

"Come on, I promise I won't freak out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"-Cause I don't want you to freak out or anything."

"I promise."

"Well, okay then…" She knew it was wrong but Elsa decided to fight her reason and just let go of all inhibitions. She had known Kristoff for a year, or at least, he had kept his promise to not reveal anything about her for that long. She could trust him, couldn't she?

Elsa brought her head out and peered at the man for the first time.

His mouth twisted in horror and he was about to start screaming.

"Please don't freak out!" The dragon screeched and hid her head once more.

He closed his mouth and a little whimper escaped from it. The man started hyperventilating and his reindeer sidekick rolled his eyes. Sven butted Kristoff with his antlers, hard.

"Ow! Okay," he gasped out, "not what I was expecting. Just a simple dragon with magical icy powers. Okay. I think I can handle that."

"Can you?" Elsa retorted smugly.

This calmed him down the rest of the way. Right now it was simply the woman-dragon-thing he had met and talked to last year. "I think I'm alright now; you can come out of their now. I'm beginning to understand why you don't get around outside much and why you're so reluctant to meet strangers."

"No," she sighed as she crawled out from behind the booth and turned her head away, "I'm not that shy, trust me. It's the fact that I'm really actually not suppose to be here right now."

"Curfew?"

"If only. Well, I'm a dragon. And people don't usually meet a lot of -well- dragons; like, 'hey there how you doing?' That's why no one can no I've even been here. Please don't tell anyone." Her voice turned to pleading during the last few words she said.

"I won't. I still promise not to say anything; just like I'm not going to judge you. But don't you ever get to go out?"

"Not really. No?"

"Well, I'm an ice harvester. During the summer, you can find me here in town but I start to make my way out of here during the fall. You see that mountain over there in the distance? I know it's dark right now but dragons are suppose to have excellent eyesight"

"Yes, why?"

"Good, I go there during the fall and spring. During winter I'm down on the Fjord harvesting ice. Anyway, if you need a brake at anytime and simply need to get out of wherever you're living at, just go down to the base of that mountain and yell for help. You'll probably come across my family really quickly by doing that."

"What's your name?"

The man quirked an eyebrow at Elsa but responded, "Kristoff."

"Kristoff, thank you! For everything you've done and for being my first friend."


	2. Chapter 2

By now, people were starting to get the picture. Somehow, over night, the town square each year on the princesses birthday was transformed into a fairy tale. Elsa had to wait around longer than usual for everyone to leave before she let her powers flow freely again, all the while a man and a reindeer stood off to the side and smiled.

A cottage stood all alone but was soon joined by small men, dwarfs to be exact. Two of them stood off to the side holding their hats grasped grimly in front of them while the others were gathered around a table. On this table was a see-through glass case and inside it there was a crystal maiden dreaming peacefully with her eyes closed. You could almost see the endearing blush that dusted her cheeks.

It seemed all hope was lost for the princess; a crow cackled just on the lattice to the window of the hut. But there was still hope for the sleeping beauty inside, a dashing man riding a horse was making his way to the hut. An old woman with her back towards him was bent over picking up apples that were spilling out of her basket.

And over the entire scene lay an elaborate mirror with words etched into it's frame.

_Love is the strongest spell of all._

But that was a lie; wasn't it?

Kristoff was just walking forward with a smile on his face when the whole scene melted away. Thing's only got darker from there.

Two kids smiled at each other from their rundown houses; palms pressed up against the window seal. A woman not-so-far away looked at them with disdain apparent on her features. She sat in an elaborate sled and wore a heavy cloak; not like the cold bothered her anyway.

A bandit woman smiled lightly off to the side patting her daughters head. Behind them a whole caravan passed with caged animals in tow. The seemingly innocent girl with her mother was holding a whip in her hands. And if you looked closer at the caged animals, you could see how they cowered away from her.

Past the caravan to the other side of the town courtyard their was a wide ominous cave that loomed over the procession. A young woman now approached it on a white reindeer. Inside there was an empty throne and a young man pacing the uneven floor. Scratch marks were etched in the ground; some words were complete nonsensical but a few ghosted closely similar to one word.

_**Eternity**_

This word meant everything to Elsa. Like night and day, it contrasted her hopes for a better future and her fears that her life would never be free. That her life would only get worse.

She let out an anguish cry that probably startled a few townsfolk awake and fled away; tailed closely by Kristoff.

"Elsa!"

He called her name shortly after they made it to the woods. The man thought that she couldn't possibly hear him sense she was so far away but she stopped and turned.

"Wow, what was that all about?" The Ice Harvester scratched his chin and patted the neck of Sven.

If ice dragons could blush, she would have. She looked away and hissed out a couple of snowflakes.

"Seems like it's been a rough year. I promise you, your always welcome to drop bye anytime. Me and Sven here won't mind a bit would we?"

"No-sere, wouldn't mind at all; although, I couldn't imagine why you'd want to spend time with this dope." Kristoff spoke low and with a bit of an accent. He was head bunted lightly to the side by the antlers of his reindeer pal.

"Ow!"

Elsa giggled and dropped her head low against the ground. She let out a long drawn-out sigh, "Yes, my year hasn't been going so well."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm fine if you don't but if you do, I won't judge."

"My family is being more paranoid than ever about me being outside. It really sucks. I could probably count how many times I've been let out of the house on both of my hands."

Kristoff frowned and looked at her hand noticing she had six digits on each one. He shook his head, "That sounds terrible; I don't know why they would do that. Everyone needs to get out some time, especially you."

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad. But I know that she's just trying to keep me safe. But ever since I was a hatchling- well a little after then I suppose- I wanted to explore the world. This whole, 'You can't be seen because people will freak out,' is making me tired. I just want to make friends and live my life not stuck behind closed doors."

"Come with me," Kristoff said, "you should get out for once. I can show you to my family, and trust me they'd love you, and we'd have fun. You wouldn't have to hide or be worried about anything. Trust me, I think you deserve a break."

She frowned and wrapped her wings around her body, "I can't..."

He asked softly, "Why?"

"Because she needs me."

"Your sister, I'm sure she'll understand."

"No, she won't. I'm really not even suppose to be talking to you right now, and if she had her way, I never would again."

"Your sister?! She's the one shutting you up; I thought it would be your parents but true families do not hurt each other like that."

"Hey, she's a good sister! Take that back."

She protested so vehemently. He was shocked and took a step back before consoling her in a soft voice, "Sorry, that was out of line. You really love your sister but it sounds like you both could use a little fixer-upper."

"Yeah," she couldn't protest that with the way things are now they both were a little broken. "I do love her. And I should probably go."

"See you next year?" He offered hopefully. It was sad that she was going to leave him only to get locked away again for another year.

"Always." She stared off dreamily to the mountains where he said his home was but suddenly she was panicking.

"The sun!"

"You've never seen the sun before!"

"No, I have but I'm late. I'm not suppose to be gone; she'll find out that I'm sneaking out late at night."

Before he could even respond, she had already turned around and fled her way back to the castle.

* * *

"Elsa, where were you." Anna glared at her and crossed her arms.

"I was just taking a stroll through the castle garden."

"I checked there."

"The one over at the gazebo."

"Hmph." Anna grunted. She turned away to look back over her shoulder, "I'm going to the town for the festival, try to keep yourself in one place until I get back."

"Yes, sister." Elsa spoke sadly and crawled into back into her bedroom before the redhead shut the doors.

She wished she could celebrate Anna's birthday together with her.

* * *

Anna was walking through town eager to see the bright and gaily stalls. But most of all she was thrilled to see the latest fairytale scene that some artist commissioned every year on her birthday. She should have known that this year's display was a little different. The townsfolk were gathered together gossiping about the rendition of the Snow Queen and the loud scream they heard last night.

She trotted right up to the square and got her first glance at it. But something was wrong, it wasn't enchanting, romantic, or anything like that. It was like the fairy-tale had ended last year, and now, on her eighteenth birthday, reality was starting to settle in around her.

"I don't like this one bit. His previous year displays were so much better." She turned around and started to walk away but tripped over a bucket.

"Ah!" She was surely going to face plant into the cobblestone. The young princess of Arendelle with the grace of a swan would have to retreat home with a giant bruise on her face. On her birthday no less!

Closing her eyes with her hands braced, ready to meet her unfortunate demise, she found herself yanked back up and began teetering back the other direction.

"Glad I caught you!" A hand continued clutching her body until she found her sense of equilibrium again.

"There I go once again, tripping, thanks so much for catching me." She curtsied politely and glanced up to see the face of her champion.

A rather handsome looking man with a reindeer awkwardly stood in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

Anna blushed and sheepishly nodded yes.

"Good, I have to go and deliver ice to the castle, now, excuse me. It was nice meeting you!"

Kristoff began to turn away when suddenly he was trying to maintain his balance due to an over-enthusiastic red haired girl.

"Why, I'm just heading there myself. Would you like to go together?"

He glanced at Sven then shrugged, "Why not?"

They began making their way back to the castle.

* * *

"Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, please."

"Papers," a guard retorted back.

"Come on, we do this every year. Frank, you should know by now who I am."

"You could be an impostor."

"Why would anyone want to impersonate a Ice Harvester? You'd think they'd have better things to due with their time. Even if they did want to I'd say be my guest. All they'd get by playing me is barely enough money to survive on and one smelly reindeer."

"No offense," he whispered to his best friend standing right next to him, "people smell better than reindeer, Sven, don't you think I'm right?" The reindeer shook his head and stomped his hooves down onto the ground indignantly.

Anna was growing bored of waiting outside, "Let him in. He's with me!" She called out.

"Princess, I didn't know you were with him. Right away, your Highness!"

Kristoff frowned and stared at her.

"It was taking to long and I'm hungry."

He shook his head.

"In a few moments I would have convinced my buddy Frank to buy me a drank at the tavern tonight while I'm still in town; so much for that plan, I guess. Although, thank you for getting the doors opened for me quicker than usual."

"No problem," she said cheerily as she slipped inside the gates.

Elsa heard Anna's cheerful footsteps and bubbly voice drawing near. She leaped out of her bed and rounded the corner glad that she was home earlier than usual.

She had been spending the entire afternoon making a necklace for Anna's birthday. One that wouldn't melt. Bursting through her bedroom doors with excitement she saw that the Princess was conversing with someone.

Not just anyone; it was him.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked surprised.

"Elsa!" Anna hissed in anger.

"Kristoff!" Elsa was thrilled to see him. But on second thought maybe it was a bad idea to let on that they knew each other.

"Anna." She spoke in a more subdued voice.

Now it was Anna's turn to question them, "You two know each other, how?"

The dragon glanced worriedly at Kristoff begging him to be silent, "He was one of my caretakers when I was kept in the dungeons."

"That must mean he's old!" Anna was feeling far less flirtatious with him than earlier.

Kristoff, hearing this, his heart went out to Elsa. It seemed like all she ever knew was how to be kept in a cage.

"Yeah, I'm thirty-eight," he lied, "It's nice seeing you again!" He had actually turned twenty-two just a couple of weeks ago.

By this point Anna, who had been clinging to his arms let go as if she had been burnt. "Well, Elsa. I'm back earlier than usual. Since you two know each other, why don't you walk him around. Stay inside the castle though!"

"Yes, Anna."

Anna walked away, presumably to go raid the kitchen for chocolate.

Kristoff looked sadly at her.

Elsa seemed to shrink in on herself and looked away.

"Elsa, would you like to talk about it."

"Yes, no. I don't know..."

"You were kept in a dungeon."

"Not just anyone can say they own a dragon. I was taken away from my mother and sold to the Queen and King not long after I was born."

"How long?" Kristoff asked emotionless.

"Huh?"

"How long were you kept in that dungeon?"

"For a while." She didn't want to answer him but the look of compassion and kindness on his face made her finally say it.

"For thirteen years."

"True families don't hurt each other. Elsa, you've been abused your whole life and Anna is just continuing it."

"No, she loves me!"

"I think she only loves what you do for her."

"But, were like sisters."

"Elsa," he sighed softly, "if Sven here wanted to leave and return to the forest then I'd let him go. Sure it would hurt me but I love him enough that I'd let him be who he is without restriction. You're a dragon, not a human. You have needs and she should understand that fact, if you're truly family like you say you are."

She remained silent. It was hard to hear those words but she would listen to him. All she could think, though is that, 'if you love Sven enough to do that, then what does that make Anna and me?'

"Do you want to be free to travel around and see the Fjord, the mountains, and the forests with me?"

She nodded silently. Not trusting her words at this point.

He walked up to her and leaned against her shoulders, just like she'd seen him often do with Sven.

"Then, if she loves you, she'll let you go too. Just like I would."

* * *

"Absolutely Not!"

"Anna, please-"

"No Elsa, what if you're spotted. You can't just leave like that; life's not that simple."

"But I've always wanted to-"

"I don't care. I'm only doing what's best for you."

"Please, I just want to be who I am, without hurting anyone. I'll stay out of sight, we'll leave at night. Kristoff and I will keep to the forests, no one will see me. I'll be safe, there's nothing to worry about."

"What if you're spotted."

"We won't be. It'll be dark outside and Kristoff knows the rural parts to the mountain and forest. I'll be fine."

"You can't leave with a man you've just met. I don't trust him; he's up to something I know he is. You two finally meet up after so many years apart and now he want's to go and take off with you? No, I don't think so. Not on my watch; you are not leaving and sure as hell not with him!"

"Princess Anna, may I just speak?" Kristoff just butted in.

Anna turned her cold gaze upon him, "No you may not, commoner."

"Anna, he's my friend. Please don't treat him like that."

"This is my castle and my rules."

"You can't just keep me here, one day sooner or later I'm going to go out to see the world one day."

"You are not leaving this castle; Ever!"

Elsa just stood there in shock. Anna shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh look, and now I'm the bad guy."

"You broke your promise."

"Did you really think that you were going to leave? It's not that simple; mom and dad were worried about you getting discovered by the townsfolk and hurt. I am too. Don't you see I'm just doing this because I love you?"

"Anna." Elsa sobbed and hid behind her wings.

"Princess Anna, excuse me but you're treating Elsa like she was a person. She has needs, none of which are satisfied by living at the castle all day and never going out. She's a dragon; I couldn't expect to keep my buddy Sven cooped up all day in a bedroom and him to be fine with it. Elsa should come with me and get to explore and see the mountains. It will do her some good."

"How dare you," Anna rounded on him, "you just come in here and-"

"Enough!" Elsa roared.

"I'm sick of living here day in and day out. Kristoff is right, I need a life. I stare out the window everyday just dreaming of being free from this castle. Anna, please, I'll be back in a couple of months but I want to go with him."

"No."

"Anna, please!" Elsa pleaded.

"No."

And with that Anna stood up and walked out the door.

...

"Kristoff, you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna doesn't love me the way I love her. At least not for a long time. Maybe at one time but I'm not so sure of anything anymore."

He rubbed the side of her neck and sighed. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I wish I wasn't right this time, I truly do."

"Tonight."

Elsa repeated herself, "We leave tonight."

* * *

It was different and scary. All the times she stepped through the castle gates, if was always with the intention of returning. Now; however, it was different. She didn't know if Anna would forgive her or even understand why she left. But she prayed she would at least try.

Please let my sister understand. I still love you, Anna!

It was a year later until they met up again...

* * *

Anna's heart had always known it was Elsa's ice down at the festival. But her mind came to accept it too when there was no fairy-tale ice crafted down at the courtyard square. Nothing but a single ice slipper left at the bottom of the castle steps. It didn't melt away but the message was quite clear to Anna.

_**Bippity-boppity-boo. **_

_The clock struck **twelve**._

_My nineteenth birthday has come around again. _

_The **horrible stepsister** drove **Cinderelsa** away, _

_but at least she's **happy** and with her **Prince.**_


End file.
